


Blind!Henry Au: Infiltrating the Airship

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Henry, Gen, Henry talks more but is still a quiet person, The deity is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: The fourth part of my Blind!Henry Au. What if Henry couldn't see? This is how each game would be different, and the same.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Series: Blind!Henry Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 48
Kudos: 163





	1. Lightning Quick Larcenist

Henry was passed out against a large box. His blind guy trademark sunglasses were lopsided on him. A quick jolt of the vehicle he was in caused him to yelp as he woke up. He corrected his sunglasses before they fell off his head and put a hand against the large box. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He could feel the movement though of the vehicle he was in. It was too big to be a car, it didn’t have that feeling of a train, and he felt weirdly weightless and heavy at the same time. Was this a plane or something?

Henry then yelped in surprise as he heard someone start to talk. “Well well... look who finally decided to wake up.” The male voice said. Henry could tell it was an older male and very experienced in the military. They always have a similar tone to their voice.

Henry turned his head toward the direction of the voice as it continued. “You’ve been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch.” The general began to say.

“Damn it. I’m going to a military prison aren’t I?” Henry interrupted. He then jumped as he heard someone else in the room snort sarcastically.

“And what would you do there? Escape and get someone else’s partner fired? Stickmin.” Rupert asked mockingly and with a bit of a grudge.

“I know that voice. It’s that jerk of an officer again.” Henry thought. Then he smirked as he turned his head toward the direction Rupert’s voice was.

“Don’t be mad, officer. You’re the one who said I was “free to go”. So I just followed your words.” Henry said with a cheeky grin.

Rupert grit his teeth and yelled, “You bastard! You got Dave fired!”

“I didn’t mean to! At least he got another job.” Henry exclaimed and then shrugged with a nervous grin. Then he thought of something. “Wait, you’re an officer. What are you doing here?” He then asked.

“I’m in the military now. Moron.” Rupert said through clenched teeth. “And Dave got fired from there too after you stole that damn diamond! I haven’t heard from him since!” He then yelled.

“I didn’t know any of that! How could I know that!?” Henry exclaimed.

“Settle down! Both of you!” General Galeforce then yelled in that commanding military way. “Rupert! Put down your gun! We need him for this job!”

“He was pointing his gun!?” Henry exclaimed in shock.

Galeforce and Rupert then gave him looks. “You… didn’t realize? It was right in front of your face!” Rupert exclaimed.

“Wait a minute.” Galeforce then said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. It was quiet for a moment then the general spoke up again. “Just as I thought. You can’t see, can ya Henry? Well, I’ll be… How can someone like you break into a bank, escape prison, and steal the Tunisian diamond?”

“I uh… You could say I uh… have a guardian angel?” Henry said with a nervous grin.

“More like luck,” Rupert commented, still salty about things.

Galeforce thought for a moment. “If you can do all that without your sight… then you have better skills than I thought. Stand up, son. Let me brief you on our situation.” He said.

Henry stood up and he felt Galeforce grab his arm and walk him over somewhere else. Henry felt and heard the wind in front of him. The general placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“We’ve been havin’ some issues with a group of thieves known as the Toppat clan. We know they’re guilty, we just can’t pin ‘em to any crimes.” Galeforce began to explain.

“That sounded awfully personal,” Henry commented with a slight smirk.

“Stay focused son. You’ll be goin’ into their airship to bring ‘em down. We’ve got a lot of counts on you. Do this right, and we’ll drop all charges against you. Our pilot Charlie here will be bringing you close to the airship. The rest is up to you.” Galeforce said.

“Sure thing… man,” Henry said, using finger guns with a grin cause he had no idea what to say.

“The name’s General Galeforce, son. Find a way to bring ‘em down and you’ll be a free man.” The general then took Henry’s hand and placed an earpiece in it. Henry heard him walk off and then a voice came from the earpiece.

“Hey, uh, how do you want me to bring you in?” Charles asked through the earpiece.

When Henry opened his mouth, he felt everything freeze once again. “Hello, deity.” He said with a small smile.

“Hey, Henry! Don’t you mean _guardian angel_?” The deity said with a smirk in his voice.

“Shut up! What are my options right now? I assumed this would start when I got onto the airship.” Henry replied.

“This time, things will work a little differently. Things matter a little more this time. None of these options I’m about to give are fails. But they will lead to different… endings... In a way.” The voice told him.

“You mean, I’m going to experience different paths that eventually lead to vastly different endings for this “game” of yours.” Henry summed up.

“Y… Yes actually. How did you-?” The deity asked in surprise.

“I’m good at figuring things out,” Henry said with a smirk and a shrug.

“Whatever. Your choices are, the earpiece, cannonball, grapple gun, and sticky hand.” The deity then told him.

“Well, I know you’re going to want me to choose the sticky hand first,” Henry said with a sigh.

“You’re just reading me like a book, aren’t you?” The voice replied.

“You learn to pay attention to everything when you can’t see,” Henry responded. He then gasped softly as he felt himself get time skipped. It was jarring and he nearly freaked out.

“Calm down. I just did a little time-skipping to get to the point you actually use the choice. It’s boring having to wait.” The deity explained.

Henry sighed in relief and then focused. He could feel the wind all around him. He could hear nothing but the wind and the helicopter. He felt something weirdly rubbery and kinda sticky around his waist.

Henry then screamed as he was launched forward. The sticky hand stuck to the door of the cargo bay. Henry frantically felt around and grabbed onto the cargo bay. He crawled in and then stood up. He felt around until he bumped into a large safe-like object.

“This must have something important in it.” Henry thought. He then heard the deity’s voice tell him two options. He could try zero-point energy or a ball ‘n chain.

Henry shrugged and decided to go with the zero-point energy first. He pointed his finger at the huge safe. He then tried to lift it up and over to where he came from. It got knocked into something while it was above Henry. The safe fell down and squashed Henry.

FAIL  
I don’t really know what you were planning there.

“I was planning to-! You know, it doesn’t even matter. Give me the ball and chain now.” Henry said to the deity.

Henry then felt the ball and chain appear in his hands. He kept a hand on the safe as he knelt down. Henry attached the ball and chain, but as soon as he did the safe was weighed down. Henry yelped as he got rammed. He and the safe went right through the door of the cargo bay. Henry clung to the safe for dear life.

RANK:  
Lightning Quick Larcenist

“What? Seriously? No way!” Henry exclaimed. He didn’t feel things end though like before.

Henry didn’t dare do anything until he felt getting pulled up and into the helicopter. He sighed in relief. The general opened the safe to reveal only a teddy bear inside. Galeforce pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and gave an aggravated sigh.

“W-What is it?” Henry asked nervously. He had a feeling he was going to die soon.

“What Toppat keeps a teddy bear locked in a big golden safe?” Galeforce asked rhetorically.

“That’s it. I’m shooting him,” Rupert said in a monotone voice as he raised his gun.

FAIL  
A winner is you!

“A fake ending!?” He exclaimed to the deity. “I can’t believe you!”

“Hehehe. Yep! I just really wanted to do that. Wasn’t that funny!?” The deity laughed and exclaimed. Henry rolled his eyes. He then felt himself get transported back to the beginning.


	2. Government Supported Private Investigator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest change in this au so far happens in this chapter. God, I love Charles and Henry together. Also, I think this is the longest chapter yet XD

Being brought back at the first set of choices, Henry decided to go with the earpiece first. He was given the earpiece, after all, might as well use it first. So he put it the earpiece, solidifying his choice. The deity grumbled quietly about Henry memorizing his options and thus the deity not being able to tell them to him again. Henry couldn’t help but find amusement in that.

Henry then experienced headrush as the deity time skipped again. Henry landed on the top of the airship with a thud, smacking his face. He brushed it off though and got up. He was glad he had an earpiece, he couldn’t hear anything over the wind and the helicopter sounds.

“Check check, this is Charles. Just thought I’d… uh… give you a heads up. There’s a uh… hatch like… a few feet in front of you and um… There’s a guy down there. A bad guy. So, uh, yeah. Good luck.” Charles said a bit awkwardly but trying to be friendly and not offensive.

“It’s ok to tell me that something is in front of me. I won’t get offended or anything. I appreciate you being my eyes and telling me before I tripped or something.” Henry told the pilot, smiling a bit to himself. Charles gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness. I was worried there. I don’t want you to get hurt and stuff. And I was thinking that like… I know you’re perfectly capable of doing it yourself but… it would make the mission easier if I tell you these things. Right?” Charles replied.

“Yeah.” Henry agreed. Then he felt time stop once again.

“You just don’t want me to pop into your head with this kind of info! I’m offended!” The deity mocked offense. Henry playfully rolled his eyes.

“Maybe.” He smirked. “So what are my options chief?” He then asked, getting straight to the point.

“You got some c4. You could knock. You got some acid. And you got a vacuum.” The deity told him.

“None of those seem like it would work. So I guess I’ll go with least likely to most likely. Let’s knock.” Henry said.

Time resumed and Henry knelt down carefully and felt around for the hatch. He quickly found it and knocked a couple of times. He heard the hatch open. He assumed someone was there so he gave a nervous grin.

“Uh… spare change for a not-so-old blind beggar?” He said. He heard a gun get cocked and knew it didn’t work.

FAIL  
They probably would have let you in if you had Girl Scout cookies with you.

“And that’s why I knew it was the least likely option,” Henry commented. “Let’s go with c4 next.”

“Wait, why is c4 less likely to work than acid or a vacuum?” The deity asked.

“Cause I know you by now. You like to see me get blown up.” Henry answered.

Henry went back to where he was previously and chose the c4 instead. He carefully placed it on the hatch door. He then counted his steps to himself as he walked backward away from the hatch.

Once he thought he was a good enough distance away, he pushed the button to activate the c4. Henry stood there as he heard the c4 blow-up. Henry was pleasantly surprised as he wasn’t blown up. He was about to walk back over to the hatch, but it smacked him in the face. Henry fell over and off of the airship.

FAIL  
You know when they blow stuff up and say "TAKE COVER!!"? That's why…

“Ok. You got me there. I wasn’t expecting that to happen. Point for you.” Henry told the deity. He was pretty sure he heard the deity grin at that.

Going back to the choices, Henry chose the acid next. He felt the bottle in his hands and opened it. He tried to pour it but the wind made it rise up and splash his face. It went right through his blind guy trademark sunglasses and over his eyes. Henry ran around, yelling in pain before slipping and falling off the airship.

FAIL  
Your eyes! You’ll never be able to see again!

“Haha, very funny.” Henry sulked.

“I know right? I’m a riot!” The deity exclaimed happily.

“That’s not what I-” Henry was going to say but gave up and sighed. “Nevermind.”

Finally, it was time to choose the vacuum. Henry had a feeling the most ridiculous answer would be the correct one. He felt another remote appear in his hands. He had no idea where the vacuum was though.

Knowing the deity, the vacuum was probably already in place. So Henry pushed a button on the remote. He heard the vacuum working and sucked up two things. He heard the muffled screams of the Toppat that was at the hatch. So Henry pushed the other button and heard the vacuum stop and pop off of the entrance.

Henry carefully climbed down and into the airship. Once he got to the bottom, nearly tripping on the last step, he heard Charles again. While Charles spoke, Henry got himself familiar with the room he was in.

“Hey, good job there! Oh, uh, so you should probably look for- I MEAN FIND something incriminating. Something that we can use to prove that they’re criminals, you know? I mean, that’s the whole point of this operation.” Charles said.

Henry couldn’t help but chuckle at Charles’ slip up. “I told you it’s ok Charles. I’ll gladly look for something incriminating.” He joked with a small laugh. He heard Charles nervous chuckle back.

“R-Right. I just… I mean… yeah.” The pilot uttered in embarrassment. Henry could tell from his voice that the young pilot was blushing or his face was flushed a bit.

The blind criminal then stood next to the doorway and listened in. He heard voices in the other room. They were talking about plans for new weapons or something like that. The Toppat that began talking got cut off though from time freezing again.

“A disguise, glue, or transdimensionalizer?” The deity asked, getting to the point.

“Yeah, have a blind guy try to disguise himself. That will work out nicely.” Henry said sarcastically.

He decided “what the hell?” and chose the disguise first. He just knew the deity wanted to see him try to pull this off. He felt a top hat appear in his hands and placed it on his head. He took a deep breath and then walked into the room.

Henry kept against the wall. He lightly kept his hand on the wall so he knew where he was going. He was hoping the guy talking wouldn’t notice him and just keep on talking.

“Alright so if we go up to three caliber…” The Toppat member said and then droned as he saw Henry. “Hey, you there!” He called out to Henry.

“Damn it!” Henry thought as he froze in place and turned towards the direction the voice came from.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The Toppat asked.

“Uh…” Henry uttered, not able to think of anything to respond with.

“It’s Smith, right?” The Toppat asked.

“Uh… yes. That is me.” Henry replied with a nervous grin.

“You weren’t wearing those sunglasses before. Or an earpiece either. And you’re not looking me in the eye.” The Toppat said suspiciously.

Henry began rubbing the back of his neck. “C-Come on! You know me!” He said nervously. He could feel every bead of sweat forming.

“Oh really? Cause if your Smith, then why aren’t you at the hospital. Smith’s wife is about to have a baby.” The Toppat said. Henry cursed under his breath and he heard a handful of guns all cock and point at him.

FAIL  
Aww! Congratulations Smith! Happy Father’s day!

“I knew I couldn’t pull that off.” Henry sighed.

“Yeah. A blind man trying to disguise himself just wouldn’t work.” The deity agreed.

“That’s what I said earlier!” Henry exclaimed in frustration.

After taking a moment to calm down, he decided he didn’t trust that device at all. So he went with the glue instead. He felt the glue bottle appear in his hands. He smothered it all over his hands and made sure it was sticky enough.

Henry climbed the wall and up to the ceiling. He crawled along the ceiling as he listened to the Toppats talk about weapons. Henry personally thought a solid gold canon would be cool. Even if it would weigh a lot. But then he heard a familiar voice.

“Wait a minute. I know that voice. That’s one of the guys from the truck. The one from the lawyer rank! He became a Toppat? I feel kinda bad now. Again.” Henry thought.

Henry climbed all the way to another room. He carefully climbed down and wiped the glue off his hands. He heard a door opening and instantly freaked out. He around the room quickly before finding an opening on the ground. He went down it and hoped nobody saw him.

The blind criminal ended up breaking the pipe he went into. He landed on the ground with a thud. Henry groaned slightly and got up. He wondered where he was in the airship now. He was thankful when Charles’ voice was heard.

“Oh hey! There’s a sign in that room. That says records. That’d probably be a good place to lo… find stuff. Let me just, uh, help you get across that gap.” Charles said, nearly slipping up on saying “look” again. 

Henry smiled as he was told the newest set of options. He’s never had someone who tried to be so considerate before. It was nice. Henry then surprised as one of the options was Charles himself.

“Wait, what? Could you say those again? I was distracted.” Henry asked the deity.

“We haven’t gotten to that part yet. Now pay attention. You got a choice of platform, gravity bubble, robo helper, or Charles.” The deity repeated.

“Charles? He’s an option? I have to know what that means. I just gotta.” Henry said.

Henry chose the option and spoke to Charles. “Uh, you decide what to do. I trust your plan. You’re my eyes right now after all.” He told Charles.

Charles gasped happily. “Alriiight, here I come~,” He said excitedly. Then he sang some fanfare as he drove his helicopter towards the window. Henry’s eyes widened as he heard the helicopter get closer.

FAIL  
Hey, look! Charles is here! :D

Henry was speechless for a moment. “He… was he going to… crash the helicopter… into the airship?” He asked in shock. Before the deity could answer though, Henry burst out laughing.

“That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Best fail ever! I gotta hear that again.” He said while laughing.

“Glad you liked it. But we don’t have time to repeat a fail, Henry.” The deity told him.

“Alright, alright. Just give me a moment.” Henry replied. He calmed down and then chose the platform next. It seemed simple and logical enough. So Henry knew it was going to be a fail.

“Hey uh, think you could teleport a platform in here?” Henry asked.

“Oh yeah! Let me just uh, teleport it right in there for ya.” Charles responded.

Henry then felt something materialize around him. He was confused for a moment though. It felt like he was stuck in the platform. That couldn’t be though, right? Apparently so, since the platform was too heavy and pulled Henry down with it. Henry yelped as he felt the sudden pull.

FAIL  
Targetting system must be a little off. Are we sure he’s not the blind one?

“That was totally all the machine’s fault! Not Charles! Don’t you dare say that about him!” Henry snapped defensively.

“Whoa! Whoa! It was just a joke. I love Charles just as much as you do.” The deity said.

“I-I don’t love him! I just… he’s doing his best and stuff.” Henry replied. He quickly chose the next option, the gravity bubble, before the deity could say anything else.

“Hey, I have this thing here that can manipulate gravity. I should be able to float you across. Heh, I really will be your eyes for this one.” Charles said and then grinned.

“Go for it!” Henry said to the pilot.

“Lemme just… wait… up? Or… down?” Charles muttered to himself.

The blind criminal then felt a weird energy around him. Other than that though, he felt fine. Nothing was happening. Until he all of a sudden, massive pressure pushing him down. Henry fell and couldn’t breathe. The gravity was pushing him down so hard it was killing him.

“Did it work?” Charles asked, not knowing that he pushed the wrong button.

FAIL  
So wait… Does “Up” increase gravity or does it lift you up in the air?

“They should really have labeled those better. By the way, that was my personal favorite fail. It just tickles me.” The deity said with a smile in its voice.

Henry rolled his eyes, just happy he can breathe again. He chose the last option, the robo helper. He spoke to Charles again.

“Do you have a uh, robo helper?” Henry asked.

“Oh yeah! I can send it down to you and it can fly you across. Good idea! How did you know?” Charles asked.

“Just lucky I guess,” Henry replied with a half-smile. Charles really is starting to grow on him. 

“Alright, here it comes.” Charles then said before Henry heard something land right in front of him.

The item then made a noise and sounded like it was flying. So Henry lifted his arms up, found the robot, and held onto it tightly. The robot carried him over and landed him onto the floor carefully. Henry let go and heard it fly away. He continued walking until he heard a Toppat talking to himself. He froze immediately.

“There's a guy at the door. I don’t think he knows how to open it. Yeah, why don’t you let me take care of this?” Charles said through the earpiece.

Henry then felt time stop again as the deity told him the newest set of options. There was bone melt, mind control, Gatling gun, and remote access. He thought about for a moment and deduced that the most ridiculous option, the bone melt, was the right option.

“Aww! You figured it out? Damn, I need to step up my game. I really wanted to see those fails too.” The deity pouted. Henry simply smirked in response, knowing that the deity hated it when he did.  
“Melt his bones.” Henry then said over the earpiece with slight sadistic glee.

Charles let out a slightly nervous chuckle. “That sounded so creepy man. But I actually can do that! You really are lucky.” He said. 

Henry then heard a weird noise and assumed it was the bone-melting process. He nearly slipped in the puddle of the Toppat member. He knelt down and felt around for the key card. He smiled as he found it and stood back up. Charles walked him through opening the door and Henry grinned as he got in.

The blind criminal stayed quiet as he heard someone talking to themselves in the next room. “Oh man, I remember this. Good thing nobody knows about this, or we’d be in a lot of trouble.” The Toppat member said out loud.

“TIMED EVENT! ONE, TWO, OR THREE!” The deity suddenly yelled, nearly giving Henry a heart attack.

“Uh…. three!” Henry yelled in response.

“Oh, nice. That’s the falcon kick option.” The deity then said, suddenly calm again.

“Yes! I’m gonna put so much energy into it this time! I will make this work!” Henry exclaimed.

Henry then lifted his leg in a fighting position and yelled, “Falcon-!” He didn’t get to finish though. Since he then burst into flames and turned into ashes.

FAIL  
I think you put too much energy into it that time.

Henry gave a sigh. “Aww. I was so hoping that time. Next time for sure.” He vowed. “I guess I’ll go with option two next.” He shrugged.

“That’s the spook option. It’s a little fake spider on a string on a stick.” The deity said.

“Oh… I guess that could work. Not the most creative option though.” Henry replied.

“Hey, coming up with amazing choices is hard ok?” The deity sassed back.

Henry then felt the stick appear in his hands. He slowly waved it around where he knew the guy was at from where his voice came from. The guy didn’t seem to notice it though after too long of a moment. Henry hoped he wasn’t just waving it around where the guy wasn’t at like a moron. So instead, he grabbed the stick tightly and whipped it as hard as he could. He heard it hit the guy and the member fell unconscious. Henry quickly located the file and grabbed it and tried to find an exit. 

“Alright, you got some evidence!” Charles said. Henry bumped into a door and was going to open it, but Charles quickly spoke again. “Whoa wait, wait. There’s no way you’re getting through there. Lots of guys and there’s lots of guns, all I’m gonna say. Iiiiit looks like you could get around if you go through that air duct. It’s to your right, about like three feet away.” Charles warned.

“Phew. Thanks for that Charles. You’re the man.” Henry said with a smile. He quickly located the air duct with help from Charles’ direction and jumped down it. He landed hard on one knee and clenched his teeth in pain as he thought that was a stupid idea.

Henry heard electrical zapping and had the feeling a new set of options was about to arrive. He put a hand to his earpiece as he heard Charles speak again.

“Alright, I’ve hacked into their power grid. What do you want me to do?” The pilot asked.

Henry then felt weird. It felt like time wasn’t moving but also moving at the same time. It was the strangest feeling. Things made sense once the deity spoke.

“I’m doing a game reference here. Time is technically paused until you make a choice. But first, I gotta have you do this one thing for me first.” The deity explained.

“What do you want me to do? You usually just want me to do fails.” Henry asked, a bit suspicious.

“It’s not a fail, I promise. It’s just so funny. Make an animal noise.” The deity replied.

“Uh… ok,” Henry uttered. He shrugged and then mimicked the sound of a sheep.

“Okaayy… I-I don’t understand what that means.” Charles said, completely confused.

“I uh… was just… being funny. Sorry.” Henry replied, feeling embarrassed and stupid now. There was silence for a second before Charles burst out in laughter.

“I’m sorry, that had to process for a second. That was so funny! I just, I’m just like ‘what do you want me to do?’ and you're just like ‘baaa’ and… and… oh my god!” Charles rambled as he was laughing hard. After a moment he finally calmed down. “Ok, but seriously, what do actually want me to do here?” He asked.

“You can choose, shut off the power, reroute the power, or ‘I don’t need your help!’.” The deity told Henry.

“Shut off the power,” Henry told Charles. “I know I need help. I would never refuse Charles’ help.” He then said to himself but also to the deity.

“I knew you loved him.” The deity said.

“I don’t-!” Henry was about to argue, but he heard Charles speak.

“Mk! Shutting down the power now,” Charles said. Henry then heard everything around him power down. He smiled at first until he felt everything falling.

FAIL  
If they could do that, why didn’t they just do that before?

“It’s your fail! You made it happen! Not them!” Henry exclaimed.

“Maybe.” The deity said mischievously. Henry could hear the evil grin in its voice.

“Reroute the power.” Henry then said once he was back to the options.

“Ok, I’ll reroute the power to a random room. That’s fine.” Charles replied. After a moment of not hearing the electrical zaps anymore, Henry smiled and continued further.

Henry climbed out of the air duct. “Alright Henry, you’re almost there. There’s a couple guys in there with you though. Just open up the bay doors and I’ll uh, get you on the chopper. I’m right outside and the button for the bay doors should be down and to your right.” Charles said.

“Thanks, Charles. You’re the best eyes I’ve ever had.” Henry said. He heard the deity’s voice give a pout from the insinuation that it wasn’t as good as eyes as Charles was.

“G-Geez, thank me when you get back on the helicopter. Alright?” Charles responded, clearly a bit embarrassed from the compliment.

Henry then felt for the button and pressed the one that was pointing up. He heard the bay door begin to open, getting the attention of the two members in there. Henry was ready for them though. He could hear the helicopter not too far away. Henry then felt time stop.

The deity told him his choices. Henry could choose flashbang, sleeping gas, banana bomb, or force gun. Henry decided to go with the most outlandish choice first. Since they tend to be the correct choices.

Henry was confused as he heard the deity chuckle when he chose the banana bomb. As the Toppat members demanded the file back, Henry heard a bouncing sound. The banana bomb bounced in between them all and counted down. It exploded, causing the airship to fall out of the sky.

FAIL  
Dun dun dun dun OOoohhhhh BANANA! Dun dun dun dun

“Wait… that didn’t work!? But… but your ridiculous options always work!” Henry exclaimed in surprise. The deity giggled.

“I’m full of surprises Henry. Maybe now you know not to try and ‘figure me out’.” The deity said.

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry for not giving you all your precious fails. You got me with that one.” Henry replied.

“I accept your apology.” The deity said happily.

Henry then decided to go with the force gun next. It was the second most outlandish option. So this one might work. He heard Charles speak again.

“Psst, hey! There’s a button on your earpiece. You should press it. It will turn the earpiece into this cool gun thing. You can simply push them away and get to the copter.” Charles explained.

“Ok, that sounds cool,” Henry commented. He pressed the button with a grin and felt his earpiece turn into the force gun. He grabbed hold of it and used it against the two Toppats.

Henry then heard a door open. “What’s goin’-?!” A voice exclaimed. 

Henry didn’t bother to wait and jumped off the edge. He pointed the gun down and maybe himself push up. He didn’t realize though, that he wasn’t next to the helicopter. Henry slammed into the bottom of the helicopter and got knocked unconscious. He fell quickly from gravity to his death.

FAIL  
Wait… that’s not right.

“What do you mean not right?” Henry asked. “It’s one of your fails.”

“Well yes… but actually no. This didn’t happen before.” The deity said.

“What do you mean by that?” Henry continued to ask.

“Nothing just… try a different option.” The deity said.

Henry simply shrugged and decided to go with flashbang. He was brought back to his position before and heard Charles.

“Fire in the hole!” Charles yelled.

Henry heard the flashbang get tossed in. He waited until it went off before he ran to the edge. He heard the two Toppats get blinded and smirked at the irony. He then heard the door again and that voice. Henry turned towards that voice and activated the force gun function of the earpiece. He grinned as he used it to push himself up and off the edge.

Henry squeezed his eyes tightly as he hoped he didn’t hit the helicopter again. He opened his eyes as he felt something grab his arm. He turned his head towards the direction he felt the thing holding him.

“I gotcha Henry!” Charles said with a big grin. Henry grinned as he heard Charles’ voice. The pilot then pulled Henry up and into the helicopter.

RANK:  
Government Supported Private Investigator


	3. Pure Blooded Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to complete. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to do this one.

Henry felt himself be brought back to the first set of options. He back on the helicopter, right after Charles asked how Henry wanted to be brought in. Henry felt a little sad that Charles doesn’t remember their friendship anymore. Then he remembered that the deity said these “endings” or “ranks” matter this time for the future. That made Henry feel better. He then took a deep breath and chose the grapple option.

Henry adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses and lifted the grapple gun. He was going to fire it, but he felt his aim getting gently pushed. Henry uttered a “Huh?” in confusion.

“Just don’t want you hitting somewhere where there was nothing below you, son,” Galeforce said.

“O-Oh… r-right… thanks,” Henry said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

He then fired and the grapple hit the airship. Henry was pulled forward quickly and hit the side of the ship but wasn’t hurt. He stood up and kept a hand on the airship. After a walk around, he figured out there was a rail all around the perimeter. The door that was there had a number pin lock.

Henry waited for the deity to tell him his newest options. “You really are figuring this out quickly. I’m kinda impressed.” The deity said.

“I told you,” Henry said with a grin.

“Ok, here are your options. You got a joy buzzer, expanding foam, wait, or bomb.” The deity told him.

Henry thought about it for a moment. “Hmm, the joy buzzer would make the whole thing lose power. The expanding foam would just blow up in a big cloud of foam. And the bomb would blow me up. So I guess I’ll just wait.” He reasoned.

“What?! How could you figure out what they do?! Am I that obvious?!” The deity exclaimed.

“Well, I mean… I just… figured it out. I mean… I don’t know. I just… I know you.” Henry shrugged as he tried to explain. He heard the voice sigh.

“I guess they wouldn’t really be any different anyways. And you’re not obligated to humor me.” The deity then said.

“I’m sure I’ll be having plenty of fails soon enough,” Henry said to cheer up the deity. He was going to ask it about what it meant being any different. But he decided against that and chose his option.

Henry stood there with one hand on the airship waiting. He seemed to be waiting for a while though. It was starting to get boring. He wished he had Charles to talk to.

“Let me fast forward this for you.” The deity said and proceeded to speed up time.

In what felt like a second, Henry heard the door suddenly open. Henry jumped a bit but focused and quickly ran inside before he was seen. He heard the door close behind him. He took a moment to learn the layout of the small room. While feeling around, he felt a key on a book. He shrugged and decided to take it. It could be useful.

Henry was then told he could choose from the computer, elevator, or vent. He thought about it for a moment and went to the computer. It might have a voice function on it. So he sat down and through memorization of a keyboard layout, he typed in some commands.

“Voice function activated.” The computer’s voice said.

“Open files,” Henry said as he typed.

“Opening files. Files inside are; secret files, research, treasures, pirated mp3s…” The computer voice listed. Henry was going to have it open the secret files, but treasures distracted him.

“Open treasures,” Henry said as he typed.

“Opening treasures. Documents inside are; currently transporting notes.” The computer said.

“Open document and read,” Henry said as he continued to type.

“Currently transporting the Romanian Ruby via the airship division. We failed in securing the Tunisian Diamond. Plans to find it will be discussed. The ruby is currently being held in the vault of the airship. The ruby’s worth is set at a similar value as the diamond.” The computer voice read.

“They have a ruby on board? Oh yeah.” Henry asked out loud and then grinned almost evilly. He then got a nervous look as he heard someone clear their throat right behind him.

FAIL  
Too much time on the computer could lead to serious health issues.

“Yeah, like getting shot apparently. But that doesn’t matter now, I gotta find that ruby!” Henry said.

“Your greed knows no bounds.” The deity remarked before things got reset.

Henry felt his pocket to make sure the key was still with him. He was glad to find that it was. He guessed that the deity wanted him to have it for some reason.

The blind thief then decided to try the vent. He didn’t trust the so-called elevator. It just seemed too easy. So when time resumed, Henry was about to crawl in, but it sucked him up instead. Henry fumbled around in the vent until he broke through it and fell to the ground.

Henry got up and felt for a wall. He quickly felt the records sign. He remembered this room. It was the same one he was in before when working with Charles. Since there was no reason to go inside the records room, he knew he was going to have to get across the gap himself and try that way.

This set of options were leap, the teleporter, stretch chews, and a magic pencil. “Well, the teleporter did work last time. Maybe it will work again?” Henry thought out loud.

Henry took out the teleporter and pressed the buttons. He felt himself get teleporter in flash. When he didn’t die right away, he tried to feel around for anything. But he couldn’t find a thing. He had no idea where he was. There was only a floor. Where did he end up?!

FAIL  
Well, I'd better get going. Have fun here by yourself!

“Wait what!? You can’t leave me! I don’t even know where I am!” Henry yelled in panic. He gave a sigh as he heard the deity laugh.

“I’m just kidding! I just wanted to make sure you still appreciated me.” It said.

“Are you still jealous of Charles from the last run?” Henry asked.

“I’m not jealous!” The deity exclaimed defensively. He gave a small smile and rolled his eyes, not believing him.

“Might as well get leap out of the way. This is gonna hurt.” Henry thought as he readied himself for another fail.

Henry shut his eyes tightly and jumped, taking a literal leap of faith. He was then suddenly smacked into the door on the other side of the gap. He groaned as he stood up, holding his head and wondering what just happened. He heard a chime ring before a voice spoke over the speakers.

“My apologies everyone. Had to deploy some evasive maneuvers. A flock of ducks flew by.” The voice said.

“Ah. That makes sense… I guess.” Henry muttered to himself. He then went over to the door. With the memory of the last path, he punched in the code to open the door. A dial pad always had the same numbers in the same places after all.

Henry walked through when the door opened up. He was ready in case any Toppat members were in the room. But then he heard a voice he knew very well.

“Hey! Think you could… let me out of here?” Dave asked. Henry turned his head toward the voice in surprise.

“I know that voice. Dave? What are you going here?” Henry asked. Dave looked at him confused.

“Do I… know you? How do you know my name?” He asked.

“I uh… we kinda met. I… I’m so sorry. I’ll let you out of… whatever you’re in.” Henry replied.

“Uh, ok. I’m stuck in a cell. How could you not tell? Why are you saying sorry to me? And… who are you?” Dave then asked, still confused.

“Oh uh… I’m Henry… I uh… I can’t actually… kinda… see.” The blind thief then explained a bit nervously. He felt his way to the cell door and with a bit of fumbling managed to get the door open.

“Oh! You’re… you’re Henry Stickmin. Aren’t you? Your file said you were blind. I… got fired because of your package.” Dave realized.

“Yeah… I feel bad about that. But I just… couldn’t stay there. I hope this will at least show I’m sorry. Take this earpiece. There’s a government helicopter following the airship. Explain to them that the Toppats captured you. They’ll help you.” Henry then explained.

“Thanks. I uh… it’s ok, Henry. I tend to have some bad luck anyway. It’s not really new for me.” Dave then said.

Henry was shocked when Dave suddenly hugged him. It made his heart nearly jump right out of him. But he quickly relaxed and gave Dave a pat on the back. “Get going now, Dave. You got a friend waiting for you on that helicopter.” Henry then told him.

“Thanks! Oh and uh, the door on the other side of the room leads to the vault. I haven’t seen anyone go in there. It has a handprint scanner lock.” Dave then said when he let go of Henry.

“Thanks for the tip. You’re a good kid Dave.” Henry replied with a small smile.

“Heh. Rupert always says that to me too.” Dave said under his breath. But Henry could hear it as clear as day. He then heard Dave leave.

Henry got closer to the door, putting his hand on it as he thought of what to do. The options he had this time were wizard magic, hack, paperizor, and retroglove. He wondered what the retroglove would do and put it on. He had an intense look as he placed his gloved hand on the door. After a moment of waiting, nothing happened.

FAIL  
You look like an idiot…

“And you look like complete darkness! And that’s not because I can’t see. You don’t even have a body!” Henry exclaimed defensively.

“Hey! Words can hurt you know. Just because I’m a disembodied voice doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings!” The deity said back.

Henry sighed. “Yeah. Ok. You’re right. I’m sorry.” Henry apologized.

“I accept your apology.” The deity said with a smile in its voice.

Henry then decided to try his hand at hacking. He figured he would just rip the panel off and mess with it. That should depower it at least. Right?

So the blind thief felt for the panel. He grabbed it and yanked it off. Then he began pulling out wires. Anything he could feel, he yanked out. Nothing seemed to happen though. He didn’t hear anything happen at least. Then an electrical explosion happened from the panel area. Henry could feel the electricity flow through him as he was knocked back.

FAIL  
Watt are you doing? That's quite shocking! I'm glad I'm not in your current situation. I bet you can't wait to go Ohm.

“Lol!” The deity exclaimed.

“Ok. That didn’t go as planned. I’m never hacking anything ever again.” Henry commented.

“Did you think my jokes were funny?” The deity asked.

“Yeah. Those were some great puns.” Henry answered with a smile.

“Yay!” The deity cheered.

“Considering I can’t aim, I guess I’m trying the paperizor.” Henry then thought. After the reset happened, he chose his next option.

The blind thief heard the paperizor appear. He felt it scan down him, turning him into a sheet of paper. He couldn’t move his limbs or feel anything. Surprisingly though, he could blurrily see a little through the small black dots that were now his eyes.

It was like a blurry gray filter over everything. He couldn’t tell what was what. But he could tell where light was. As his paper self fell to the ground, he could make out a thin strip of light. He inchwormed his way to it and slide under the door. Once his whole body was through, he popped back to normal.

“That was really weird,” Henry said out loud. He then walked around the room to learn the layout. He found out there were more things in here. There were lots of gold coins, paintings, dummies with hats or clothes on, and some weapons. In the middle of it all, Henry finally felt the ruby.

The blind thief would have just grabbed it, but he knew a new set of options await him. So he laid down with his head leaning against his hand and his other arm on his hip. He gave a sigh as he waited for the deity to tell him the options. He also adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses.

“Oh, now you’re predicting when I give you options!? There is no more magic between us anymore. No spontaneity. No surprise.” The deity said.

“We’re not a couple! Why did you have to say it like that?!” Henry exclaimed, a little embarrassed by the voice’s choice of words.

“Oh, you know you love me.” The deity said in a cheeky way. It then told the blind thief his options.

Henry could choose from clawpack, shrink ‘n grow, and gravity manipulator. Henry thought and didn’t think a claw would hold the big ruby well. After all, those claw machine games never worked well. So he decided to skip that one and try the shrink and grow first.

The blind thief felt the small device appear in his hands. He felt around for the ruby and placed his hand on it. Then he carefully placed the device onto it. He grabbed the ruby with both hands as it was shrunk so that he wouldn’t lose it. He pocketed the ruby and made his way out of there.

Henry went through another door into a hallway. He stopped as he heard a noise. It was something scanning him. The scan failed of course and set off the alarm. Henry then heard the opposite door open up and a Toppat member yell out to him.

“Hey, you! Stop right there!” Jeffrey yelled. Henry heard the Toppat radio to someone else. “Yeah, this is Jeffrey. Yeah, I got him right here so you guys don’t need to-” He said but suddenly an explosion happened.

Henry was knocked unconscious and fell out of the airship. He was rewoken when he felt himself hit something repeatedly and then land. He heard all of the chaos. The helicopters, the shooting, the Toppats, and everything else. He had no idea where he landed or what he should do. Which was the moment he felt time freeze once more.

Henry could choose from a shell, armor, a propane tank, and an umbrella. As the blind thief listened to the fighting and wiring of the blades around him, he decided it was the safest bet to try the armor. The other decisions were either too unstable to work or whatever the shell would do.

So he chose the armor and put it on. “Let’s do this!” He yelled before running. He tripped into the blades but fell through them with an explosion instead of getting torn up.

The airship couldn’t stay in the air anymore. It began to fall to the ground below. Henry felt himself falling as well. He felt an impact by something but didn’t get hurt or even scratched, so he just brushed it off. He faceplanted into the ground and got up without any harm. The thief took off the armor as he heard the airship hit the ground.

Henry nearly panicked as he felt his pockets and found the ruby not in there. He gave a sigh of relief as he bumped into it as he took a step forward. He grabbed hold of it and hoped nobody saw him.

The blind thief adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses as he heard the two sides begin to fight on the ground. “I gotta get out of here!” He said out loud.

Henry then gasped as he was again brought to see through someone else’s eyes. He saw the CCC again. An employee of the CCC came running into a room.

“Wilson! We gotta get outta here! We’ve got chaos at our front doorstep! We’re not built to deal with this man!” The guy panicked.

The other employee, Wilson, gave a serious look. “Go! Evacuate everyone. I can take care of this.” He said before searching through some drawers.

Wilson opened a drawer that had four cd disks in it. They were labeled, L. Cut mk. II, D.E.B, prototype, and one that was scratched.

“Well, I don’t trust the scratched one. That one’s probably ruined and won’t work. What does DEB stand for? Some kind of bomb probably. Not going with that one. I’m guessing that L stands for laser. What would they cut with a laser? The ground? Definitely don’t trust that. So prototype it is.” Henry reasoned. He heard the deity “aww” sadly and smiled as he knew that meant he chose the correct option.

Wilson grabbed the prototype disk and loaded it in. Henry saw a glimpse of three men in high tech suits before being pulled back to his point of view. He heard as they began tearing through everything. He crouched down as he heard one of them land near him.

The blind thief gave a look as he heard the CCC person leave the suit to relieve himself. Henry shook his head and quickly decided to take the suit. He figured out how to get inside, put the helmet on, and grabbed the ruby.

“Blindness detected. Adjusting.” Henry heard a computer voice say in his ear.

“Huh. This is really high tech. A suit that even a blind man can operate.” Henry said with a smirk.

“Stop. Helicopter detected.” The computer voice said. Henry immediately stopped. He had a feeling he knew this helicopter very well. He braced himself for whatever Galeforce and Charles will do.

“Helicopter not detected. Free to move forward.” The computer then said after a moment.

“They’re letting me go? I… I can’t believe it.” Henry uttered as he flew forward. He smiled as he thought about what he’s going to do with the ruby.

RANK:  
Pure Blooded Thief


	4. RPE and RBH

Back at the original options yet again, Henry chose the last one he could. He chose the cannonball. Henry was helped inside the big clear ball and shot at the cockpit of the airship. He crashed through, knocking some Toppats out and activating the alarm.

“Go! Go! I’ll hold him off!” Henry heard a familiar voice yell as someone else ran out a door. He heard this voice before in the other run.

“Come on then!” The man yelled at Henry. 

Henry smirked as he knew he was going to get some options at this moment. “Don’t tempt me now.” He said.

The blind thief felt time pause. He could choose from laser, chair, or thruster. He thought for a moment and decided to try the thruster. Barreling through things head-on seems to be a good idea at this moment.

Henry clicked a button that was in his hand. Two thrusters appeared on each side of the ball. They fired and Henry went rushing toward Right Hand Man. But he wasn’t actually going very fast. Right Hand Man sidestepped and let the ball run into the wall. He then shot out the rocket thrusters.

FAIL  
Yunno, I really expected you to go faster with those thrusters…

“You expected-?! You’re the one who decides what happens!” Henry exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know.” The deity replied cheekily. Henry rolled his eyes and continued with his choices.

He went with the chair next. Henry pushed a different button in his hand. He fell into a chair that popped up. He felt it and found a stick that controlled the chair. He grabbed it and held it forward. The ball revved up and sped forward. It nearly knocked into Right, but he jumped out of the way.

The blind thief crashed through into the warehouse area of the airship. He was so glad to be in a protective ball. It made things a little easier. He could just blast through things instead of run into them and try to find how to go around.

“Quicktime event!” The deity suddenly yelled.

“Give it to me!” Henry exclaimed quickly.

“Eject, boost, or spikes. A Toppat is gonna crush you with a giant boulder of coal!” The deity replied.

“Boost! I’ll speed right by it!” Henry chose confidently. He did indeed boost fast enough to not get crushed. But he crashed into the ramp to the door instead.

FAIL  
Gotta go fast! Oh, by the way, there’s a ramp at the door.

Henry rolled his eyes again. “I should have guessed. Fine then. Just eject me.” He said.

Back at the timed event, Henry chose to eject. He yelled as he was suddenly flung out of the ball. He could hear the ball getting behind him. Henry had enough momentum to crash right through the door.

The blind thief stumbled but was on his feet running. He knew that person who fled before must be in front of him some distance away.

“Hurry up now! Activate the doors!” Henry heard the guy yell. His voice was familiar too from another path.

Henry then heard doors beginning to close behind him. He knew this must be another quick-time event.

“Give it to me deity!” Henry thought with a smirk on his face.

“Metal fist, warp, or beans!” The deity told him quickly.

“Uh… I don’t know. Um…” Henry uttered.

He timed out and ran face-first into one of the doors. He groaned in pain.

FAIL  
Ok, ok! No more quick-time events. How’s your head by the way?

“Don’t be cheeky. It freaking hurts. Ow. I think my nose is broken. It’s definitely bleeding.” Henry replied. He shook it off though and retried.

This time he decided to go with the most random option of beans. He felt a can of beans appear in his hand and he ate them. The gas he produced from them made him speed by and crash into the next area.

“Whoa.” Henry heard Dave utter. He was in the cell room? But wasn’t the vault next to it? Henry shook his head, he didn’t have the time to think about that.

“Sorry, Dave. I don’t have time to free you.” Henry thought a bit sadly.

The blind thief could hear the Toppat trying to access a door and failing. He got up and adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses. Time froze and his new set of options were metalbend, rocket jump, and robo pants.

Henry thought for a moment and decided to try rocket jump. A rocket launcher appeared in his hands and he pointed it down. It fired and Henry was sent upward. He crashed against the ceiling and then fell back down with a crunching sound.

FAIL  
Yeah, that move is a little hard to master for a noob.

“Again? This is just weird. That’s not supposed to happen.” The deity muttered.

“I still don’t get what you mean by that,” Henry said.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. At least, nothing to worry about.” The deity replied.

“If you say so man,” Henry shrugged it off.

Henry decided to try the robo pants next. He felt himself get plopped into the pants. It started moving on its own. Henry let it take him wherever it was going to go. The pants went up the wall and onto the ceiling.

Henry yelled as he fell out of the pants and onto the floor with a hard thud. He groaned in pain at his newly broken bones. The pants came back and began kicking him.

FAIL  
You forgot to wear the harness, didn’t you?

“I didn’t feel a harness!” Henry exclaimed. He rolled his eyes yet again and chose the last option.

Henry stomped his foot and felt the vibrations of the airship. In a way, he saw everything from those vibrations. He saw that he was standing on a nice big piece of metal. He moved his hands around in a martial art way. The piece of metal bent to his whim and lifted him to the door. He saw the vibration of the door opening and the leader running through it. So he quickly ran through as well before it closed.

“No! No! Get away!” The Toppat yelled out in fear.

Henry ran right into someone that jumped down. Right Hand Man grabbed Henry by the shoulders and smirked. “Now I’ve got ya.” He said.

The blind thief heard a whip and neighing western style sound before time paused. He only had two choices here. He had the choice of a dirk or a yo-yo. The deity’s voice spoke up before he could choose.

“These two options will lead to more options. Either one will be able to work.” It explained.

“Well, I’ll use the dirk then,” Henry replied.

The blind thief broke out of Right’s grip and backed up a couple of steps. The deity described the scene to him. He told him the options of fight, blitz, magic, or tools. Henry thought about it and knew he had to fight with something other than his fists. He would just miss the guy if he tried to fight barehanded. Magic usually backfired on him as well.

So Henry chose the tools option. He felt a chainsaw appear in his hands and grinned almost evilly. He went wild with the chainsaw. He whipped it this way and that. He stopped when he knew he had hit the Toppat member.

Henry ran past and almost ran off an edge. But he managed to change his momentum and fall back onto the platform. He got up and waited for the next set of options. This time it was glider, jetboots, or beef up. He knew that he had to let the item guide him. If he had to guide himself, he would surely fail.

The blind thief gripped the glider that appeared tightly. He took a breath and jumped off. He felt the gentle wind of the glider glide down to the other platform. Henry gave a sigh of relief as he landed. He could swear he heard clapping when he did.

Henry ran through the door and fell off the platform on the other side. But he quickly got up and rushed forward. He tackled into the leader. The two wrestled a bit, but when Henry felt the Toppat’s necklace, he grabbed it tightly. The leader let out a choking sound. 

Henry got them up onto their feet. “What room is this?” He asked the leader.

“What? Ack! Th-The cargo bay! Why ask that?” Reginald answered.

“Where’s the button to open it?” Henry asked.

“Ack! B-Behind us! To your left!” Reginald answered. Henry led them backward until he bumped into the hanger door. He stepped forward a bit and used his left hand to feel for the button. Once he found it, he pushed the up button and the door began to open.

“Listen, listen! You’ve defeated my Right Hand Man, and you’ve defeated me. I surrender the airship to you.” Reginald said. That surprised Henry.

The blind thief heard that familiar helicopter. “Great work Henry! Now just get him to us and you’ll get your life back!” Galeforce called out.

“The biggest choice so far. This is actually a split choice. You can either side with the government, the choices being parachute, or tank. Or you can side with the Toppat clan, the choices being dummies or missile. Either side will result in an ending.” The deity told Henry.

“I can choose either side? Huh… Well… then I’m going to accept the offer first. Then I’ll end this on the side of the government. That would be perfect.” Henry said to the deity.

“Ok then. It’s your choice. So then dummies or missile?” The deity asked.

“Stop trying to make me shoot or aim at stuff! I’m blind! I can’t do that!” Henry exclaimed.

“So… I’m taking that as a no?” The deity asked.

“No. I’m choosing the dummies. We don’t want them to start firing at us cause I tried to shoot a goddamn missile.” Henry said.

“How did you know what would happen!?” The deity exclaimed.

“It was obvious, deity,” Henry replied.

As time resumed, Henry smiled evilly. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. And I got an idea of how to get the government off our tail.” He said to Reginald. He then let him go.

“Alright. I’m listening.” Reginald replied.

The two then dressed up a couple of dummies and tossed them out of the airship. Reginald was a bit surprised to see the government helicopter follow the dummies. Henry grinned at him in a cocky way.

Reginald gave a sigh. “You’re the leader now. You can have this hat.” He said to Henry, holding out the black top hat.

“I want your necklace too. I know that feeling very well. That’s the feeling of gold.” Henry said as he was given the hat. He put on the hat and held out his hand for the necklace.

Reginald gave another sigh and handed it over. Henry grinned as he put in on the hat. “Now this looks cool right?” He said, pointing up to the hat.

“Ok yeah, it does look cool. I kinda wish I thought of that now.” Reginald responded. “Um… before we get to business… can I make one request?” He then asked.

“What is it?” The blind leader asked.

“You took down Right Hand Man. I know someone who can save him. Can we make our way to them? I need him with me.” The dethroned leader pleaded.

“Of course. I’m not heartless.” Henry replied. “The name is Henry by the way.” The two began to make their way back to the cockpit of the airship.

“Reginald.” The now ex-leader introduced himself.

RANK:  
Rapidly Promoted Executive

Henry thought that that path was fun. He laughed to himself as he thought of Galeforce’s reaction to the dummies. He probably hates him now. Henry was a bit sad he betrayed Charles though. Hopefully, he didn’t hate him. That would be the worst.

Back at the choices, the deity spoke up. “Ok, now it’s parachute or tank?”

“Fuck parachutes! I want to get a motherfucking tank!” Henry exclaimed with a grin.

“Language!” The deity yelled before Henry chose the tank option.

Henry suddenly felt a tank next to him. He grinned as he made Reginald climb up it with him. The blind thief lifted the hatch and ordered Reginald to get in. Henry himself then climbed in and closed the hatch. The tank then fell out of the airship.

The helicopter followed the tank to the ground. The tank landed without any problem and Henry climbed out with Reginald in tow. He made his way to where he heard the helicopter. He stopped when he heard others walking as well.

“Good job Henry! You can let him go now. We’ll take him from here.” Galeforce said. Henry then let go and he heard Reginald get grabbed by Galeforce.

“I can’t believe the bastard did it,” Rupert commented.

The blind thief heard someone walk up to him. “Here you go, Henry! Your official pardon!” Charles said happily. Henry gave a small smile as he felt Charles put the paper in his hands.

“Let’s get going then,” Galeforce said.

“Wait! Um… I couldn’t do anything but… Dave is in there. Locked in one of their cells. I wish I could have gotten him out but… I didn’t have the time or resources to. I’m sorry.” Henry said before the group left.

“Dave? Are you sure?” Rupert asked with a slightly shaky voice. Henry could hear the emotion in his voice.

“I never forget a voice,” Henry said with a smirk.

“We’ll get him as soon as the Toppat leader is safely put away, Rupert. I promise.” Galeforce said to Rupert.

Henry assumed Rupert agreed to that since he heard the helicopter take off. He smiled to himself, thinking this was a great path to end on. He then grinned mischievously and climbed back into his new tank to ride it back home.

RANK:  
Relentless Bounty Hunter


	5. Dave Reunites with Rupert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little one-shot of what happened in the Pure Blooded Thief ending. Because I love Dave and Rupert and I love their ship and stuff. So I'm adding that here. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ask blog for the Blind!Henry Au is now up! Check it out here! https://ask-blindhenry-au.tumblr.com/

“Thanks for the tip. You’re a good kid Dave.” Henry replied with a small smile.

“Heh. Rupert always says that to me too.” Dave said under his breath. But Henry could hear it as clear as day. He then heard Dave leave.

Dave left the room and put the earpiece in. He was in the room with the gap and had no idea how to get across. He wasn’t sure he could get out to be honest. He swallowed hard and after counting to help calm himself, he used the earpiece.

“Um… hello?” The ex-police officer uttered.

“This is Charles!” The pilot’s friendly voice was heard from the earpiece. “You don’t sound like Henry. I swear if you’re a Toppat and you did something to Henry-!” He began to say, but Dave quickly cut him off.

“No! No! Not at all! I was captured and held prisoner by them! Henry just freed me.” Dave panicked and explained. He smiled slightly to himself as he thought about the kindness the blind man did and said.

“Oh. Well, why didn’t you say so?! I’ll get you out of there and onto the helicopter in no time!” Charles said, back to being super friendly.

“Thanks. I’m in this room with this gap that I don’t know how to get across.” Dave told the pilot.

“I gotcha there! I’ll send down a robo helper. After that, make your way up with the vent system. You will go straight to a room that only one guy in it. Looks like he’s distracted with some kind of game. So you should be able to sneak right on past him.” Charles instructed with a smile.

“Sounds good to me,” Dave replied as the robo helper arrived and helped Dave across the gap. He then went inside a vent and climbed up.

The nervous ex-officer popped out inside a small room. There was a Toppat with a cup of coffee playing a computer game. Dave held his breath as he made his way past. He quietly opened the door and slipped through.

Once outside, Dave breathed a sigh of relief. He then put a hand to the earpiece again. “Hello? Charles? I’m outside on this small balcony thing.” He said. Then his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Why does an airship have this random small balcony anyways?” He asked out loud.

Charles was heard chuckling over the earpiece. “Alright, I see you. I’ll move in close and get the captain to help you inside.” He then said.

As if talking about him summoned him, Galeforce walked inside the cockpit. “What were you saying about me, Charlie?” He asked with a humorous smirk.

“Nothing Captain! We just have a rescue we gotta do quickly. Apparently Henry freed a prisoner of the Toppat Clan.” Charles explained with a smile.

Galeforce stroked his beard in thought. “Hmm. This could be useful for us. Alright then, I’ll go get the ladder. You don’t get us shot as we move in.” He said right before leaving the cockpit.

“No promises!” Charles called out before his captain was out of earshot. He heard Galeforce chuckle slightly.

Dave held onto his security hat as the helicopter got closer. He saw the rope ladder fall down in front of him. He looked up to see Galeforce.

“Come on, son!” The old captain called out.

Dave took his hat into his hand and grabbed the ladder. He climbed up it. Galeforce helped pull his up once he could reach him. Dave gave a sigh of relief and put his hat back on. He smiled and looked over at Galeforce.

“Thank you, sir. I thought I would be their prisoner forever.” He said and gave a nervous laugh. Galeforce put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re safe now son.” He told him.

“Dave?” A voice was heard. Dave looked over to see Rupert. His old partner had a full military uniform and a big gun.

Rupert looked at his nervous friend with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. He dropped his gun and ran over to Dave, hugging him tightly. “R-Rupert?!” Dave exclaimed in shock.

“Is that really you? You… you’re… you’re in the military!” Dave then asked in his shock when Rupert finally let go.

“Heh. Yeah. I began working even harder after what happened with… Stickmin.” Rupert answered. “So I ended up joining the military and stuff.” He grinned at Dave.

“Well, you two catch up. I’ll go check up on Charlie.” Galeforce said, leaving the two alone.

The old partners went and sat down. Rupert had his arm around Dave. Dave twiddled his fingers for a moment before looking over at Rupert. “I’m sorry about what happened. I wanted to do such a good job, but didn’t do that and got fired. But-... But Henry freed me! He said he was sorry! Can you believe that?” He told his friend.

“Really? Huh… maybe Stickmin isn’t as bad as I assumed. But you don’t have to be sorry, Dave. I was your superior. I should have made sure.” Rupert told him.

There was a quiet moment before Rupert spoke again. “So why would the Toppat Clan kidnap you anyway?” He asked.

Dave rubbed his arm nervously. “I’m not sure. But… I think it has to do with the museum I worked at. There was this diamond there. I… think Henry might have stolen it actually now that I think about it. So I think the Toppats wanted it and decided to take me for information. That’s my guess at least.” He explained.

“That damn Stickmin! Ugh. How can someone be so awful and piss me off and yet… he frees you? I don’t get it!” Rupert exclaimed in frustration.

Dave put a hand on Rupert’s hand and gave a small smile. “I don’t know. But I’m really happy he did. I got to see you again.” He said.

“I really care about you, Dave. You’re a good kid.” Rupert replied, giving a smile back. Dave gave him a smirk.

“I’m not that much younger than you. And I’m taller.” He said. Rupert rolled his eyes and gave Dave a playful shove. They laughed together until they heard the captain yell.

“What?! He’s gone rogue?!” Galeforce exclaimed.

Rupert and Dave looked at each other and then laughed again. “That damn Stickmin. At least I get to use this now.” Rupert said and picked his gun back up. He gave Dave a grin.

Dave chuckled and his cheeks turned slightly pink. He grinned back at Rupert as Galeforce came out to give Rupert instructions. “Permission to shoot one of our missiles at Henry, sir!” Rupert said.

“Fine. Go ahead.” Galeforce agreed. Rupert let out a quiet cheer and then took Dave’s hand to take him to where the missiles get fired.

Later, their helicopter was right in front of Henry. Rupert and Dave were at the side opening of the helicopter. They saw the blind thief in a high tech suit. Rupert lifted his gun up but Dave put a hand on his shoulder. Rupert looked over to his dear friend. Dave shook his head no and Rupert sighed and put the gun down.

“He’s not worth it anymore. Not now that I have you back.” Rupert said, holding Dave’s hand tightly and watching as Henry flew past them.


End file.
